Talk:Love Survives (Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham version)/@comment-2A01:115F:652:2F00:D81A:D66F:6E13:5817-20190622080319
Clips/Years/Companies: - The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Fruit Plane!; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) - Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) - Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) - Brave (@2012 Disney/Pixar) - The Annoying Orange (2 Billion Views! Thank You!; @2009 Daneboe) - Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) - Frosty's Winter Wonderland (@1976 Rankin/Bass) - Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) - Kronk's New Groove (@2005 Disney) - Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (@2003 Dreamworks) - Stoked (Grom Fest; @2009-2013 Teletoon) - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Secret of My Excess; @2010 Hasbro) - Fun and Fancy Free (@1947 Disney) - The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) - The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) - Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) - Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) - VeggieTales (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving & Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella; @1993 Big Idea) - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) - The Berenstain Bears' Comic Valentine (@1982 NBC) - The Berenstain Bears (The Messy Room; @1985-1987 Southern Star/Hanna-Barbera) - Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (@2006 Indican) - Open Season 3 (@2010 Sony Pictures) - Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (@1964 Rankin/Bass) - 6teen (On Your Mark, Get Set, Date!; @2004-2010 Teletoon) - Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (@2012 Dreamworks) - The Lego Movie (@2014 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) - The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (@2002 Disney) - Antz (@1998 Dreamworks) - The Muppets Take Manhattan (@1984 TriStar) - Gnomeo & Juliet (@2011 Touchstone) - Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Touchstone) - Dinosaur (@2000 Disney) - Phineas and Ferb (Summer Belongs to You!; @2007-2015 Disney) - The Nut Job (@2014 ToonBox/Open Road) - Oliver & Company (@1988 Disney) - Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) - Noah's Ark (@2007 Buena Vista International) Cast appearance: Jim Dear - Mr. Incredible / Bob Parr (The Incredibles) Darling - Elastigirl / Helen Parr (The Incredibles) Puppy Lady - Yasha (An American Tail) Cast appearance: Jim Dear - Mr. Incredible / Bob Parr (The Incredibles) Darling - Elastigirl / Helen Parr (The Incredibles) Puppy Lady - Yasha (An American Tail) Lady - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) Birds in the Yard - Birds (Cinderella) The Rat - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) Paper Boy - Andy Davis (Toy Story) Jock - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) Trusty - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) Caterpillar - Hal the Cockroach (WALL-E) Tramp - Bernard (The Rescuers) Puppy in the Window - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) Tony - Statler (The Muppets) Joe - Waldorf (The Muppets) English Bulldog - Krebbs (The Rescuers Down Under) Peg - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) Dog Catcher - Rico (Home on the Range) Pigeons - Joy, Arania and Nellie (Charlotte's Web) Men and Women at the Baby Shower - Nicelanders (Wreck-It Ralph) The Doctor - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) Aunt Sarah - Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) Si & Am - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) and Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) The Canary - Buster (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) Pet Fish - Nemo (Finding Nemo) The Pet Shop Man - Charles Muntz (Up) Dogs chasing Lady - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) Policeman - Sykes (Oliver and Company) Professor - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) Al the Alligator - Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin) Hyena - Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot) Busy Beaver - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) Chickens - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) Other Dogs at the Dog Pound - Animals (Cats Don't Dance) Toughy - Red (The Rescuers Down Under) Dacshie - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) Boris - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) Pedro - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) Bill - Wiggins (Pocahontas)